


Serendipity

by jaegerjaquezoff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Lawyer Erwin Smith, M/M, More tags will be added later, Overstimulation, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), lawyer mike zacharius, sexual insults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: ser·en·dip·i·ty (n)the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.Mike is having a hard time with his current case and somehow let’s Erwin convince him to go to a strip club after work to relax. It’s pure chance from then on.
Relationships: Levi/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna be specific yet, but there are gonna be some pretty heavy dom/sub aspects in this story later on. please read the notes as we progress bc there will be trigger warnings and i will NOT be held responsible for anything after that.
> 
> READ THE NOTES AT THE AS WELL PLS
> 
> tw: stupid and dumb used in a sexual context, degradation, forced orgasms, multiple orgasms, dub-con

Mike loves his career, he’d worked hard since he was 14 to be as successful as he was at 27. All the time he spent studying freshman year instead of making friends, all the fun events he’d skipped to do extra credit work that he didn’t need, the graduation party he refused to have because he had to do summer work for college that could have waited a week, all those years of exploring his sexuality lost. But Mike was now the top lawyer at a huge privately owned firm, and he regretted nothing.

Well, almost nothing. Almost because Mike had always known he was gay, his mother often told him that he’d shitted rainbows even as a baby. But he was a virgin (if you didn’t count the two very awkward handjobs he’d given his only friend, Erwin, in highschool or the one he’d let Erwin give him in college. Which he didn’t). And Mike knew nothing was wrong with that, he wasn’t ashamed of it at all.

But the past two months at work had been terrible: Mike's current client was a CEO who needed legal help in a tax fraud case and he was giving Mike nothing that could help him because he was one hundred and ten percent guilty, and the deadline was nearing so Mike was pretty sure they would lose. He needed some kind of stress relief because it had become a major inconvenience to be so wound up.

So much so that Mike had blown up on Erwin about sneezing too many times (four times) when he was coming down with the flu last week. That’s why his best friend was sitting in the chair across from Mike at his desk now, ignoring his own case work in favor of convincing Mike to go to a strip club with him after they got off instead of home to work some more.

“Come on, man. You need to relax a bit, seeing some hot men dancing would be perfect right now. Shit,  _ I  _ need to relax, so come to keep me company if nothing else.” Erwin looked at Mike expectantly, switching strategies when he got a blank stare back. “Please?” His blue eyes were big, bottom lip jutted and so pink as he pouted.

Mike sighed, his eyes rolling as he groaned. “Fine, Erwin, I’ll risk my fucking job for a half naked man. But when I lose this case and get fired, you’ll have to take care of me and I’m gonna make you miserable.”

Erwins smile was huge and blinding, his eyes closed with the force of his cheeks. “I’m gonna buy your bum ass the highest quality packaged ramen because you’re my best friend ever! Thanks man, I’ll meet you at my car in thirty,” he chirped, prancing dramatically out of Mike's office as the bigger man set his glasses down and rubbed his hands over his eyes with a deep sigh. Fuck Erwin Smith, to be honest.

XXX

Mike was very nervous. These men were all exceptionally beautiful and fit and he was definitely noticing how tense he was, because though he was also incredibly horny all of a sudden, he was still thinking about work and how behind he was falling. His bottom lip was bitten raw from where he worried it with his teeth as his leg bounced anxiously. The current song ended and the lights dimmed, Mike using the time that the dancer collected his tips to work up the courage to excuse himself. As he lifted his hand to tap Erwin’s shoulder, a gong sounded and a spotlight shone bright on the stage.

Erwin had gotten them a spot perfectly front and center, and Mike’s attention was instantly caught by the man walking on stage. He was small, short and lean, with unruly ink black hair and the most striking, sharp grey eyes Mike had ever seen. He wore a pair of high-waisted black panties with a half zipped black bralette, a black leather belt around his tiny, bare waist, a thick strap down his right thigh, connected to a two strapped garter with gold detailing. A tan cropped military style jacket with blue and white wing design patches ironed onto the arm and right breast pocket and black combat boots finished off the look. Mike felt the air leave his chest as the man began swaying his narrow hips to the first piano chords of Dance For You by Beyonce.

_ I just wanna _

_ Show you how much I appreciate you _

_ Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you _

_ Wanna show you how much I will forever be true _

The man’s hips continued to move fluidly, his entire body eventually adapting the same motion. His eyes peered over the crowd, locking on Mike as he slowly lowered, his strong legs tensing when he dropped into a crouch a few feet in front of the big man. Mike could hear Erwin and the rest of the crowd cheering him on, but even the loud crowd didn’t make his stomach clench anxiously as all of his attention was focused on the small man before him.

_ Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good _

_ Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood _

_ Wanna show you how much, I value what you say _

_ Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe _

He smoothly fell into a crawling position, making his way closer to the edge of the stage, closer to Mike. When he reached the man, he let his chest press into the floor, arms sliding out towards Mike with his back arched, head leaning on his bicep. He stared deep into Mike’s blue eyes, seductively mouthing the words as his legs seemed to work separately from the rest of his body to bring him into a split.

_ Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart _

_ I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart _

_ Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me _

_ I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be _

The man poked gently at Mike’s chest, making the blonde lose his breath for a second, barely regaining it before the same hand crept up his chest to wrap around his neck, coaxing Mike forward until their foreheads pressed together. “Hello, beautiful,” the man whispered just loud enough for Mike to catch over the music.

_ Loving you is really all that's on my mind _

_ And I can't help but to think about it day and night _

_ I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch _

The dancer slowly pulled his legs back beneath him, kneeling on one knee for a few seconds, eyes still trained on Mikes own. The man stepped again so that he was now resting his weight on his toes, knees spread to give Mike a nice view between his legs. He rose from the ground, body posed for a bit before he spun on the heel of his boot, nodding at Mike over his shoulder.

Mike’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes following the small man’s body as he seemed to glide across the stage, popping and rocking and doing so many ungodly things with his hips, his eyes making their way back to Mike every so often. Mike tried to watch, but his brain just replayed the past few minutes since the man came on stage and decided to put on a show that seemed almost personally for Mike.

_ Watch me p-pop it, p-pop it for you, baby _

_ Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you, baby _

_ Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me roll it, baby _

_ Wanna make that body rock _

_ Sit back and watch _

When the outro started, Mike’s vision focused, his attention captured again as the man made his way to center stage, dancing sensually as he looked out over the crowd. During the second half though, he came back to his place directly before Mike and held eye contact yet again. His legs were spread in a wide v-shape, his back to the crowd as he side-eyed Mike over his shoulder, making one ass cheek bounce, then the other.

Mike groaned, and realized in that moment that he’d grown hard as he felt his dick twitch painfully. The man dropped to his knees suddenly, no slow descent like before, then let them slide apart and his chest meet the floor again, this time with his ass directly in front of Mike instead of his own face. He began rolling his hips in tight circular motions, peeking around to watch the big man’s face. He let his hands roam over his body freely, rubbing and gliding down his back and between his legs and, much to Mike’s enjoyment, over his pert, mostly exposed, ass cheeks to the ending background vocals.

When the song cut out, Mike was so stunned by the man still holding his gaze that he just barely caught the DJ speaking. “Give it up for Levi, the city’s favorite twink,” he shouted, Levi’s eyes rolling as he stood and bowed toward the crowd, picking up the bills that had been thrown onto the stage. He blew a kiss, making eye contact with Mike  _ again _ and waved as he walked behind the thick red curtain. The DJ announced an intermission before turning on slow, beat-heavy music.

Mike could suddenly hear his heartbeat so loud that it could have been between his ears, and everything else around him finally came back to life. “Fuck dude, I think that stripper wants your dick,” Erwin spoke loudly from beside him, laughing as he clapped Mike’s shoulders in a congradulatory manner. Mike turned to his best friend, face burning and throat dry.

He swallowed hard a few times, clearing his throat before speaking. “I, uh, I know I was supposed to tip, but I was... distracted. Is-Is there a way I can get it to him still?” He took his wallet from his back pocket, grabbing a thick stack of bills before putting it back.

Erwin smirked, eyes raking down Mike’s body, a devious smile forming when he saw that his friend was hard, dick tenting the front of his slacks deliciously. “We can ask, it’d be a shame if he missed some money, and even more of a shame if you didn’t get to take him home to help with that erection, bud.”

“Shut up, Erwin,” Mike groaned, eyes rolling as he adjusted himself. He went to make his way to where he found a tall, thin man dressed in all black standing with his back to a door. “Hey, uh, I forgot to give this to-”.

Mike was interrupted as the door opened gently, the guard moving to the side when he checked to see who was behind it. He kept his attention on the other person, body rigid and expression intimidating as he watched as Levi came to stand in front of Mike and Erwin. “Ah, I’m so glad you didn’t leave yet. What’s your name, gorgeous?”

Without other people yelling around him and loud music blaring, he could better hear the smaller man’s words and his dick jumped in his pants, his hand darting to cover the movement because Levi’s breathing was slightly labored, like he hadn’t even taken time to breathe before coming to search for Mike. “Uh. I’m- shit, Mike. My name is Mike. You uh, you’re beautiful and you were great and I wanted you to have this.” Mike handed Levi the stack of money he’d taken from his wallet earlier, clearing his throat as he watched the small man count the money.

Levi looks up, one eyebrow arched high. “Do you know how much money this is?” Mike nods, and gets a disbelieving look in return.

“How ever much was in my wallet, I’m uh, not sure  _ exactly  _ how much it is.”

“Four hundred. All ten’s.” Levi watches as Mike nods once, a sweet smile creeping over his face. “You seem a little tense, babe, how about you take me home tonight and keep your money?” Mike’s spine straightened and his cock twitched again as Levi took a step closer, placing his hand gently in the middle of his massive chest. “Your dick seems to like the idea, now what about the rest of you?”

Mike was floundering, his mind was completely blank, save for panicked thoughts of taking this stunningly beautiful man home for the night. “Uh, um, no. I uh, you’re very attractive, but, uh, I have so much work to do. Sorry,” Mike stammered, his blush so intense he could feel the heat in his face and he stepped away from Levi and quickly left the club.

Levi and Erwin were left watching after the big man, and Erwin turned to Levi with an apologetic smile. “I’m his best friend, Erwin. He’s super shy, I had to literally drag him away from work. Sorry. You were amazing, by the way.” He waved goodbye and turned to follow his friend out of the club.

XXX

Erwin had constantly expressed his disappointment in Mike for the past two weeks, periodically telling him, “I can’t believe your dumb ass really didn’t sleep with that guy. He literally said he was gonna let you fuck him, dude.”

Mike would sigh, reply, “You idiot, he didn’t  _ literally _ say that. He  _ implied it _ .”

And Erwin would stare at him blankly, threatening to kill his entire family before they’d both laugh. Much like they had just done leaning against a wall, recalling the story to their co-worker Petra at the company party to celebrate the chairman’s birthday. Petra laughed, shaking her head. “You’re such a weirdo, Mike. If you ever see him again though, you should sleep with him. I heard strippers are great sex partners.”

Mike shrugged, and before he could say anything in reply, the front door opened and he turned to see Hange walking in, holding a gift bag in one hand and a card in the other. Someone followed them in, their plus one Mike assumed. His body tensed, dick instantly perking up when the small, black haired man from the club came into full view, each hand holding a bottle of wine.

“Woah, man, it’s-” Erwin started, Mike nodding beside him as he stared in awe. He excused himself quickly, making his way through the full house. Erwin called out to him, but Mike was hard and he couldn’t really walk around with all of his coworkers and their friends with his dick obviously straining in his pants so he kept walking until he closed himself in a bathroom. 

He leaned against the counter, hands scrubbing over his face as he let out a deep sigh. Levi probably thought he was weird after their interaction, and Mike couldn't deny that, but he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the dancer  _ again _ . But here he was, almost positive that Levi had already seen him because Mike wasn’t a small man and now he was hiding in the bathroom like a teenager seeing their crush outside of class for the first time.

Mike turned to look at himself in the mirror, shaking his head disapprovingly at his reflection. “Get it together, Mike, you’re a grown ass man. Act like it. He’s just a hot guy.” The blonde took a deep breath, nodding his head once before walking out of the bathroom slowly, looking around to make sure Levi wasn’t close. He didn’t see the small man, and let out a relieved sigh as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a can of ginger ale and back to an empty chair in a corner of the empty den off to the side.

Once Mike was settled into his seat and had taken a few sips from his soda, he pulled out his phone, going through some of the files from his case to see if there was anything that could help him in the upcoming trial. Mike went over the documents, an exasperated sigh leaving him as he came up empty-handed yet again. It would take a fucking  _ miracle  _ for him to win this trial and he didn’t see it coming. He put his phone away, groaning loudly as he let his head fall back against the headrest, eyes closing as he attempted to stop thinking about work.

It was just starting to work when a familiar voice called out to Mike. “Hey, I’ve been looking for you.” When Mike opened his eyes, Levi was standing beside him and Mike straightened immediately. “You good?”

“Oh! Uh, Levi, hi, hello. H-How nice to see you again, hi,” Mike stuttered out, using all his brain power to will himself not to get hard. “Yeah, uh, I was thinking about work. How are you?”

Levi hummed, studying Mike for a second before smirking at him. “Seems like you do that alot, huh?” Mike nodded, and Levi sat on the arm of the chair Mike was in, leaning to whisper in his ear. “The invitation to take me home is still open, I can help you relax. You look even more tense than last time. Has work been hard for you?”

Levi’s breath ghosted over Mike’s ear, making the blonde shudder as he nodded slowly. “My client is an idiot and he’s guilty and there’s no way I can win this case.” Mike sighed as everything rushed out, his body sagging into the chair. He jumped when he felt Levi’s hands rub up his arms and start kneading at his shoulders deliciously. Somehow he hadn’t even noticed Levi moving to stand behind him.

“Sounds like you need to relieve some stress and clear your mind. My place isn’t far from here, come on and let me help you out, baby.” The raven haired man’s voice was smooth, low and sensual, as he spoke slowly, almost directly into Mike’s ear. “Let me take care of you.”

Mike swallowed thickly, his mind and body buzzing for different reasons. He nodded his head slowly, unsurely, and darted his eyes up to see Levi leaning over him with a soft smile.

“Yeah?”

Mike nodded again, getting up and standing beside Levi. “Yeah,” he affirmed, taking Levi’s small hand in his own and letting the other man lead him out of his boss’ home.

XXX

They catch a taxi and the entire ten minute drive is silent, but the smaller thigh pressed up against Mike’s own screams at him. He’s nervous, doesn’t know how he let Levi convince him that this was a good idea. After a while of overthinking, Mike’s leg starts to bounce restlessly and Levi places a hand on his knee, thumb rubbing over the bone soothingly.

“Calm down. I promise I’m gonna treat you well, everything will be fine,” Levi says quietly, giving the bigger man a small smile. “Do you trust me?”

Mike nods before his brain even processes the question, and it shocks him because he really does feel safe with Levi. “Sorry I’m so… how I am? I uh, I’ve never done…  _ this _ before.” Mike gestures to Levi, cheeks tinted red again.

Levi eyes him with a slight furrow in his brow. “Went home with a stripper? It’s about the same as with anyone else, except you might get a little dance before.” Levi laughs, a tittering sound that makes Mike’s heart clench in the best way.

“Uh, no. I-I meant, like, I’m a uh, a v-virgin. I’ve never taken…  _ anyone _ home.”

Levi’s smile vanishes and Mike recoils like he’s been hit. The raven haired man stares at Mike, inspecting silently, his expression unreadable. “But you  _ are _ gay, right? Or at least like men in  _ some _ capacity?”

Mike nods his head once, scratching nervously at the back of his neck. “I’m gay, for sure, I only thought of a woman once when I was like, 8. It was gross,” he finishes in a whisper, like he was afraid of the memory.

Levi can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him, and it makes Mike smile, for the first time, and Levi feels his heart soften. “You’re so beautiful. I don’t usually like to be someone’s first, but I can’t allow myself to pass up… this,” Levi gestures towards Mike, stopping for a second to eye the bulge in his pants wantonly. “I definitely  _ can’t _ miss out on that.”

The dark, lustful look in Levi’s eyes makes Mike’s cock perk up, and he feels his ears burn because Levi is still blatantly staring at his crotch and there’s no way he  _ didn’t _ see that. “Uh..” he clears his throat nervously, looking away from the man before him and out the window instead.

The taxi pulls up to a condo unit, and Levi looks over to Mike, his playfulness and lust gone, replaced by seriousness. “Do you want to come inside with me, Mike? I’ll pay him to take you home if not?”

Mike stills, mind faltering for half a second before he’s pushing open the car door and stepping out, holding it open for Levi. When the smaller man is out, Mike gently closes the door, thanking the driver before he drives away. “I can pay for my own taxi later. Let’s go.” Mike takes Levi’s hand in his, not looking over to see the other’s reaction.

XXX

By the time they get into Levi’s apartment, Mike can feel his heart hammering and he’s almost positive Levi can, too. But the dark haired man makes no mention of Mike's obnoxiously loud heartbeat, just pulls him along to the edge of the bed and pushes him to sit down gently with a hand in the middle of his chest. “Do you drink Mike?” The blonde nods and Levi smiles softly. “Would you like a glass of wine to help you relax?” Another nod and Levi goes to the kitchen, coming back shortly after with a flute of dark red wine.

Mike takes it, eyeing him. “Aren’t you gonna have one?”

“Nope,” Levi shakes his head, turning on a speaker and grabbing his phone, the sounds of Dance For You filtering around the room as he slowly walks up to Mike until he’s standing between his spread thighs, small hands pushing into soft blonde locks. “I’m gonna give you a little show while  _ you _ drink that, and then…  _ I’m gonna take your mind off of work.”  _ The last part is whispered into Mike's ear, warm breath making the blonde shiver and his cock jump against Levi’s thigh.

Levi takes a few steps back, performing almost exactly the same dance from the club that night, except this time Mike has his undivided attention and he’s way more handsy: stopping his own undressing every so often to peel another item of clothing from Mike, small hands gliding over any of Mikes skin Levi gets exposed, a playful pinch or grope here and there.

By the time the song ends, Mikes glass of wine has long since been drained and discarded and the blonde is left in nothing but a tight pair of black boxer briefs, his cock twitching in its confines as Levi stares hungrily. “Your cock is  _ huge _ , Mike. I bet it’s so fucking pretty, too, huh? A big, pretty cock on a big, pretty boy.”

The way Levi praises him makes Mike blush and he bites back a whimper, a shiver shooting down his spine when Levi just barely lets one finger tease from the tip to the base of his cock. The smaller man is completely naked and Mike is in awe. It’s been a  _ long  _ time since Mike has seen another man naked, and Levi’s body is so different from Erwin’s. Where Erwin is thick and bulky, Levi is lean. Levi is smooth, no hair spattering his body and curling at the base of his cock the way he and Erwin have.

“Your uh, your…” Mike trails off, clearing his throat as he peeks up at Levi through his lashes, quickly averting his gaze when he’s met with Levi looking down at him lustfully. “Y-your dick is bigger than I was expecting.”

“Ouch.” Mike can hear the smirk in his tone.

“I-, no I mean, like, you’re so small? A-And I just… didn’t expect it? It's not a bad thing,” Mike says quietly, staring directly at Levi’s hardening dick, his mouth opened slightly. There's a quick flick of his tongue, Mike taking a second to wet his lips before he looks up through his lashes again. “Can- can I suck it?”

Levi doesn’t even try to hide his deep groan, his hand moving to grip Mikes chin between his forefinger and thumb. “You wanna suck my cock, baby?” He swipes his thumb over Mikes plush bottom lip, pushing into his mouth as Mike nods. The blonde sucks tentatively on Levi’s finger, making the smaller man groan again. “Beg for it.”

“W-what,” Mike questions when Levi pops his thumb from his mouth. “What do you mean  _ ‘beg’ _ ?”

Levi raises an eyebrow with a shrug. “Not many definitions for the word beg. Ask for it, again and again, make me believe you want it.  _ Beg, Mike. _ ”

Mike can feel his heartbeat pick up and his cock twitch. He doesn’t know what to do, sure Levi is just joking. “Levi…” Levi’s cock is thick and long, not as big as Ereins or his own, but still mouthwatering. It’s a pretty pink color, curved upwards and to the left, the head glistening with a bead of precum. Mike isn’t sure what the beauty standards for dicks are, but he’s positive Levi’s would be high in the ranks.

“Beg, or you won’t get to suck my cock. Come on.” Levi smirks down at Mike as the blonde looks up at him apprehensively. “I can call you a cab if you don’t want to?” When Mike shakes his head, Levi’s eyes darken, his smirk widening as he shrugs. “Then  _ beg, Mike _ .”

Mike swallows thickly, eyes settling on Levi’s intently with his brows furrowed, bottom lip poking out just far enough, and tilts his head to the side. The same way Erwin does when he wants something from Mike. In the quietest, softest voice he can muster, he pleads. “Please, Levi? Can I  _ please _ suck your cock?  _ Pretty please? _ ”

“Fuck,” Levi breathes, wrapping a hand around his dick and wiping his thumb across Mikes bottom lip once more. “Again. Do it again.”

Mike lets himself slide off the edge of the bed to his knees, hands coming to rest against the back of Levi’s thighs as his head tilts back. “I want to, Levi, please? Please let me suck your cock? Pretty please?”

“You’ll be a good boy for me and do what I tell you?”

“Yes, I promise. Please?” Mike nods enthusiastically, letting his thighs slide apart so that he's perfectly leveled with Levi’s cock. “I’ll be good.”

“Open up for me, pretty baby,” Levi groans as he prys Mike's mouth open with his thumb, guiding his cock inside slowly. He can already feel the warmth as his head approaches the bigger man's lips.

Mike shivers and lets his mouth fall as far open as he can, his tongue slightly sticking out. When the tip of Levi’s dick rubs against his tongue, Mike's eyes fall closed and he lets out a groan.

“Does it taste good, Mike? You like the way my cock tastes?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before he tangles his free hand in Mike's hair gently. “Close your mouth and suck softly. Get used to the feeling. And make sure you don’t use any teeth.”

Mike opens his eyes, looking up at Levi through his lashes as he closes his mouth and hollows his cheeks. The raven releases a slow, steadying breath and bites down on his bottom lip. The tips of his ears are red and his eyes are low, locked onto Mikes own in a heated gaze that makes the bigger man push himself down on Levi’s length a little further. He isn’t expecting the sudden loss of air from such a small movement and he coughs violently as he pulls off of Levi.

“Fuck, are you okay?” Levi cups Mikes face in both hands, angling his face up to see the tears overflowing from his eyes. “Jesus, Mike, I’m so sorry. I should’ve had you stop. I-”

“No, no,” Mike rasps out before he clears his throat, pulling Levi’s cock closer by his thighs. “S’Okay, I liked it.” He nuzzles his nose into the crease between Levi’s thigh and crotch, inhaling deeply. “Can I keep going? Please?”

Levi’s breath hitches and he lets his hands slide from Mikes warm cheeks to his hair, pulling his head back enough that his cock knocks against the blondes lips. “Yeah, baby. You can keep going if you want.” When Mike closes his mouth around the head of Levis dick again, the raven has to fight against the urge to pump his hips. “That feels so good, Mike. Keep doing that, keep going slow for me, baby. Flick it with your tongue.”

Mike hums happily, letting his eyes close again as he does as Levi says, flicking his tongue as best he can inside his crowded mouth. He can feel the way it makes Levi vibrate, how it makes Levis hands tighten in his hair just enough to sting at his scalp and he whines, pushing down again, slowly so that he can feel when it gets to be too much.

“Jesus, fuck, Mike. Yeah, that’s good,” Levi growls, letting his head fall back and his mouth open. He can feel Mike start to struggle to breathe after a while and pulls the bigger mans head back again, earning a whine as Mike tries to fight against him. “Hey now, that’s enough, we’ll revisit this later. I wanna suck your cock right now. Has anyone ever sucked your cock, baby?”

Mike shakes his head, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth, still eyeing Levi’s cock hungrily. “N-No. You don’t have to, though,” he says nervously, his fingers pressing into Levi’s thighs. “I can just keep doing this, I like sucking your dick.”

Levi hums, letting go of Mikes face to grab onto the mans arms and haul him up, a surprisingly easy feat for their respective sizes. “As much I would love for you to keep sucking me off, I  _ reeeally  _ wanna taste you, get that big cock in my mouth and make you cum for me.”

Mike whines, letting Levi pull him up and position him on the edge of the bed again. “I… I don’t think I can cum twice… I-I’ve never…” Levi silences him with a kiss, pushing his tongue past Mikes lips and licking into his mouth before pulling away and smiling down at the slightly dazed man.

“You can, baby, I promise I can make you cum twice. Don’t you wanna cum for me, Mike? Don’t you wanna know what it’s like to cum with your cock down someone’s throat?” His voice is low and silky as he speaks into the shell of Mikes ear, his tongue tracing the outside before he tugs on the lobe. 

Mike shudders when Levi reaches down to palm at his hard cock through his briefs. It’s the first time anyone other than himself or Erwin has touched him, and it's completely different from anything he’s ever felt. It’s insistent, persuading him and Mike can’t help himself. “Yes.”

“Sir.” When Mike looks at him in confusion, the raven's eyes go dark again. “Say ‘yes,  _ sir _ ’, Mike”

“Y-yes…”

“Say it.” Levi’s hand plunges into his underwear, taking a firm grip on his bare cock and the skin on skin contact drives Mike to respond.

“Yes,  _ sir _ ,” Mike whispers, swallowing hard as he watches Levi sink to his knees, pushing Mikes thighs apart so that he can settle between them. “Levi, sir, please?”

Levi smirks as he picks one of Mikes thighs up to drape it over his shoulder, placing a kiss behind his knee. “You’re such a good boy for me, following my instructions so well.” He trails small kisses up the inside of Mikes thick thigh, his hand gripping as much skin as he could, listening to the beautifully deep groans that are constantly leaving the big blondes mouth as he gets closer and closer to his cock.

When the smaller man stops his advancements to suck on the skin at the crease of Mikes thigh, the blonde whines again. “Levi, fuck. P-please? I want… please?”

“Please what, sweetheart? What do you want, beautiful?” Levis tone is teasing, he knows exactly what Mike is asking for but he wants to hear him say it. “I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me, Mike.”

Mike squeezes his eyes closed, not moving to say anything. He feels Levi smirk against the inside of his thigh before he moves in reverse, kissing back down to his knee slowly, taking Mikes underwear with him and tossing them to the side, then placing Mikes leg back over his shoulder. “Levi…”

“You know what I'm waiting for, Mike. Be a good boy for me, and I’ll give you whatever you want. Come on, talk to me.”

Mike hides his face behind his hands, groaning loudly before he lets a steadying breath out through his nose, looking down at Levi through his fingers. “I… I want you to suck my dick, Levi. Please? I want you to make me cum, please sir?”

“Beautiful,” Levi hums, so low it’s almost a growl, and licks his lips, eyeing the masterpiece before him hungrily. “Your cock is so fucking  _ gorgeous, _ Mike. Look at these fucking  _ balls _ , so full,” he marvels, fondling Mikes balls with both hands. “It’s so long, and fucking  _ thick _ , baby. Look how pretty and pink and wet you are for me.”

“Levi-,” Mike gasps, his thighs tensing. 

“This vein, fuck,” Levis voice is just above a whisper when he leans down to drag the tip of his tongue from the base of Mikes cock, making the blonde whine as he follows the thick vein on the bottom to the crown, watching while precum bubbles from his slit and overflows over the head until a bit gathers on his tongue. He moans, flattening his tongue to swirl around the head and collect the rest.

Mike goes stiff, the leg on Levi’s shoulder curling involuntarily and pulling the raven halfway down his cock. “Fuck, Levi, I-I’m so sorry.” Mike tries to force his leg to relax, to release it’s hold on Levi’s head, but the other man is tonguing viciously around Mikes cock and humming, his arms circling Mikes waist so that the bigger man can’t move. “Le-Levi,  _ fuck _ , s-stop. I-,” he pants, his hand darting back to prop himself up against the bed.

Levi looks up to watch Mike from his spot between his thighs. The blondes mouth is hanging open, the veins in his neck straining against beautiful gold skin, a deep pink travelling down his chest. Levi is content to stay in this spot, half of Mikes thick cock stuffed into his mouth as he stares up at the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen, but then Mike starts to tremble and Levi can feel his dick begin to pulsate. The smaller man pulls the thigh wrapped around his head away, before moving back to let Mikes cock fall from his mouth and squeezing his thumb and forefinger around his base to fight off his orgasm. 

Mike snaps his mouth closed, eyes clenching shut as he tries to stifle his whine at the loss of Levi’s mouth. “Jesus, Mike, you taste so  _ good _ , baby. Don’t cum yet, hold on for me.” He rubs a soothing hand up and down Mikes meaty thighs, placing kisses randomly over them as he lets the blonde compose himself. When he finally stops trembling, Levi uses the fingers circled around his base to gently jerk him off. “Yeah, that’s a good boy, you’re listening so well.”

“Levi, please, I need it. Please?” Levi smirks, attaching his lips to the inside of Mikes thigh again, sucking and nibbling as he lazily strokes the bigger man. “ _ Levi _ -,”

Levi pulls back just enough to growl out a low. “ _ Sir. _ ”

“ _ Sir, please sir. _ ” Levi bites the bruise on his thigh gently, making Mike jerk forward with a whine. “Oh my god, please sir, please make me cum, sir.”

Levi sinks down again, taking half of Mike in with no problem. The blondes arms shake and Levi reaches for them, letting Mike fall back onto the mattress as he guides big hands to his head. Mikes fingers tighten in his locks, not pulling, just acting as an anchor. When Levi gives his first  _ real _ suck, Mikes back bows off the bed as a loud moan rips from his chest.

“Levi, f-fuck.” The raven hallows his cheeks until he has an airtight seal around Mikes cock, then starts slowly bobbing his head, smirking when Mike cries out. “Oh my god!”

Levi hums as salty-sweet precum floods his taste buds, and let’s his eyes travel up Mikes body as he sinks down further, the smooth head of Mikes dick knocking against the back of his throat. Levi makes a smooth transition to breathe through his nose, grey eyes locked onto the blondes beautiful face.

Mikes eyes are closed, his mouth hanging open as he lets out long strings of moans and whines. He sounds as beautiful as he looks, loud and unashamed. Levi smirks around him, watching intently as he swallows hard and Mike very nearly breaks his back as he lurches up off the mattress. “ _ Levi, my god. _ I think... hnng,  _ so close _ .”

Levi has never heard such a big man sound so small and vulnerable and he wants to take the blonde apart. He’s going to  _ fucking ruin _ Mike.

Small hands grip tighter around Mikes waist, Levis fingers digging into him almost painfully, but so  _ so  _ deliciously as he pulls Mike closer to him, the bigger mans dick pushing further down his throat somehow. Mike gasps, and promptly lets the breath out in a loud wail as Levi swallows around his cock again and Mike is truly helpless to the waves of pleasure that run up his spine as he cums in Levis mouth, making the smaller man growl. 

“Fu- oh my  _ god _ . Levi, I-,” Mike tries, his words jumbling together as Levi  _ continues _ to swallow and work his tongue, cleaning Mikes cum without taking his mouth off of his cock. “St-stop, Levi, please. Too much, too much.”

The raven haired man has half a mind to keep going, see if he can get Mike to shoot down his throat again, but Mike is trembling violently and Levi figures he could use a break before he  _ really _ gets started, so he pulls off, smirking as Mike hisses at the cold air hitting his spit-slick cock. He watches in awe as Mikes entire body convulses with the aftershocks of his orgasm, weak whimpers leaving him periodically.

“You’re so fuckin’  _ sexy _ , Mike, fuck. Look at you,” he whispers, hands trailing down to rub soothingly over Mikes thighs in an attempt to help him regain his composure, leaving gentle kisses across his lower abdomen. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever fuckin’ seen, baby. You look so pretty cumming for me, can I do it again? Please? Can I make you cum again?”

Mike has finally stopped trembling, can finally process what Levi is saying, but he still can’t force his mouth to form actual words so he just groans and fists the sheet. Mike feels what he assumes is Levis tongue dipping into his belly button, his eyes shooting open as his stomach clenches. The raven is staring directly into his eyes as he sucks bruises across his abs.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he coos, a teasing tilt to his words. “Let me make you cum again, let me watch you fall apart one more time for me. Can I, please?”

He sounds hopeful, like the only thing he wants in the world is to make Mike cum again, and the blonde can’t hold back his shudder. “Yes, sir. Please,” he whispers back, somehow finding his voice all of a sudden. “I wanna cum again, please Levi?”

Levi groans loudly, standing from his kneeling position at the foot of the bed and running his eyes down Mikes body again before walking around to the nightstand and opening the drawer to grab lube and condoms, throwing them on the bed beside Mike before crawling to settle right in front of him, a firm hand on Mikes arm turning him onto his side and bringing them together so that Levi is eye level with Mikes pecs. Levi stares up fiercely into Mikes eyes as he pulls the blonde down by the neck and attaches their mouths, pushing his tongue in straight away.

Mike moans desperately, his body melting into the mattress as Levi nips at his bottom lip. One hand wraps around Mikes waist from beneath him, Levi holding him in place with a tight grip, and the raven hikes a big leg up over Levis hip before giving his asscheek a firm squeeze, whispering against his lips. “Stay just like this for me, baby.”

Mike nods, gasping when Levi pulls his hips forward to rut against solid abs, his cock sliding smoothly across the smaller mans stomach. “You’re leaking already, Mike. You want it so bad, don't you baby? For someone who’s never been touched like this, you’re a real slut.” Mikes moan is so sudden and so loud that it surprises even him, his hips jerking forward violently. “It’s okay, sweetheart, I like my men slutty and eager.”

“F-fuck. Levi, please,” Mike whines, his hands coming to cup Levi’s face and lock their eyes. “Please,  _ please.  _ I- Levi.”

Levi can hear the desperation, can see it all over Mikes face, feels it in the way Mike holds his face as he looks down with pleading eyes. His cock is hard, pressed between their bodies as he rocks his hips lightly. “Are you gonna be a good little slut for me and-”

Mike is nodding enthusiastically before Levi can even finish his sentence, straining his neck to reach the ravens lips, kissing him like he’s trying to steal Levi’s breath and make it his own. “I’ll be good… a good slut. Anything. Just for you, Levi. Please-  _ god please _ , fuck me?”

Levi growls, snatching the lube and using the hand underneath Mike to pop open the cap and drizzle a fair amount over three fingers of his other hand. He discards the lube bottle, then takes a firm grip on Mikes asscheek, spreading him open as best he can before running his slicked fingers from Mikes taint, up his crack, and circling over his hole. “Okay, baby. Just keep moving your hips like that and let me take care of you.”

Mike doesn’t get a chance to respond before Levi is sucking one of his nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the nub until it pebbles, then doing the other. “Oh my-,” Mike sucks in a shallow breath, his head falling back as Levi bits down on his nipple gently and his hips working against the smaller man. . “ _ Levi. _ ”

Levi keeps sucking and biting Mikes nipples, glancing up through his lashes as he watches the blondes face contort in pleasure. He uses the opportunity to push the tip of his middle finger into Mikes hole, both men groaning loudly as the bigger mans body locks up and stops his from going any further. “Fuck that’s _so_ _tight_.”

“O-oh my  _ god _ .”

“Hey hey, don’t stop,” Levi instructs, pressing into the small of Mikes back with his free hand to make him pump his hips again, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as possible to take his mind from the pain of the ravens fingertip pushing and pulling in him shallowly. “You feel so good already, Mike. Can’t wait to get my cock in this tight hole and feel you tighten around me when I hit that spot just right.”

Mike groans, his hips moving on their own again, and he can feel his hole flutter and then relax around Levi’s finger. The smaller man smirks against Mikes peck, licking a firm stripe over his nipple before biting down on the meat and pushing his finger in some more. He makes it just past the first knuckle before Mike tightens up again.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. You look so pretty taking my finger. How does it feel, baby?”

Mike whines, burying his face in the hair at the top of Levi’s head as his fingers dig into the muscles of his shoulders. “Hurts…” he whispers, voice small and strained.

Levi hums, kissing over his throat softly. “Do you wanna stop,” he questions against Mikes warm skin, latching on to his collar bone to start sucking a small bruise. “I can do something else-”

“No,” Mike protests firmly, tightening both his arms and leg around Levi to keep the raven as close as possible. “Don’t stop, Levi. Just- more please?”

Levi hums, his eyes closing slowly as he focuses on wiggling his finger inside of Mike to get him used to the intrusion. “Okay, whatever you want, baby.” The instant he feels Mikes ring of muscle relax again, Levi presses his finger in to the hilt, using his spare hand to rock Mikes hips for him when a strangled cry leaves his lips. “It’s okay, Mike, I got you.”

The way the bigger man clings to him, like Levi is the only thing keeping him from floating off, does something to Levi and he growls, tangling a hand in Mikes hair and pulling his head to the side to suck an even deeper bruise into the other side of his neck. The shiver that runs along Mikes spine, and the fucking sinful moan it shakes loose in his chest, makes Levi’s dick jerk and tap against the cleft of the blondes ass.

“You like that, slut? You like when I pull your hair?” He does it again, this time moving to seal his lips over Mikes bared Adam's apple. Levi pulls his finger out and traces around Mikes hole before pushing it in with one slow movement.

“Jesus. Levi-  _ hah! _ ” Mike's back arches and the movement flows through his body, his hips grinding into Levi and making him cry out when he cock slides easily across his abs. Levi starts a slow rhythm like that, spends a few minutes plunging his finger into Mike again and again while he sucks bruises all across his neck and chest. And Mike is  _ so _ responsive, so  _ verbal _ , just so fucking sexy.

And Levi likes the power he feels knowing that only  _ he _ has seen Mike like this, that only  _ he _ has made Mike feel this good. He bites down on the bigger mans tit, teeth bared over the red patch of skin and his hand clenches at Mike's ass again, pulling the cheeks apart and drawing his finger out, only to push in with a second.

“Hnng… ah,  _ yes _ ,” Mike moans, voice deep and soft as his leg tightens and pulls Levi flush to his body, his thick cock sandwiched between them. With every thrust of Mikes hips, the blonde lets out a soft huff of air, a small whine accompanying some of them.

In a few short seconds Levi feels his fingers bottom out, and he smirks against Mikes throat. “You took that so fucking well, baby. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

“I’m a good boy,” Mike echoes breathily, making Levi groan and thrust his own hips up, the head of his cock nudging just below Levi’s fingers still buried inside of Mike.

“ _ My _ good boy.  _ My _ slut,” Levi growls, thrusting his fingers deep into Mike. He can hear just how possessive he sounds, but he can’t find it in him to care when Mike nods without hesitation.

“Your slut,” he repeats with a gasp, a blissful look on his face as Levi continues fingering him open. “Your slut, Levi.”

Levi spread his fingers slowly, pulling and pushing inside of Mike again. “Daddy.”

Mike knows exactly what to do this time. “Your slut, daddy.”

“Fuck,” Levi moans, taking a moment to rest his forehead against Mikes tit and take a steadying breath. He isn’t even  _ inside _ Mike yet and he already feels like he could cum. He doesn’t know how he’s gonna manage to hold it in once he finally gets Mike on his cock, but he wants to find out as soon as possible. “Can I put another finger in? Can you take more, baby?”

Mike moans, his brow furrowed as he nods. “Please, daddy? Please more?”

Levi bites down harshly on the spot between Mikes neck and shoulder when he pushes in a third finger alongside the first two. There’s only slight resistance and before he can even think about how good Mike is at taking him, his hand is settled snugly, three fingers completely sheathed in soft warmth. “God damn, Mike. I’ve never seen anyone take three fingers so easily. You really are a fucking slut, huh?”

The sound Mike makes is a cross between a whine and a groan, and his body is putty, limbs draped over Levi loosely in his relaxed state. The only sign Levi has that this is truly the blondes first time is the erratic hammering of his heart and the way his neck muscles strain. “It hurts, Levi… b-but- oh, fuck- so so g-good. I want… need you to fuck me, daddy. Please?”

Levi groans, leaving a few randomly placed kisses over Mikes broad chest and he  _ very slowly _ draws his fingers out of Mike, the blonde sucking in a shaky breath at the same pace as Levi drags along his walls. “You’re so sexy, Mike. So pretty for me.” Levi pushes his fingers back into Mike just as slowly, hooded silver eyes watching the other mans body start to shake. “You like that, my pretty little slut?”

“Oh, my fuck-  _ Levi! _ Fuck! Hah!”

“Oh my, what a foul mouth you have there, baby,” Levi teases, his fingers just barely brushing up against Mikes bundle of nerves. He does it again and again, until the blonde is a babbling mess. A violent shiver passes through Mikes body and a second later, Levi feels Mike clench down on his fingers and sticky warmth spread across his belly.

Levi watches Mike in awe as he trembles and whines, the aftershocks of his sudden orgasm rocking Levi’s own body. “Mike…  _ Jesus. _ ”

“S-sorry… m’sorry,” he just barely rasps out, a strangled sob following shortly after. “I didn’t mean… sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay, baby. That was so hot, Mike. I’ve never- fuck, you’re so good.” He draws his fingers out of Mike slowly, trying his best not to cause too much pain to the blonde, who’s still shaking a bit and taking deep calming breaths. “Are you okay? Does it hurt? Shh,” he soothes, gently untangling himself from Mikes long limbs before wrapping the bigger man in a comforting embrace, Levis clean hand stroking his hair slowly.

Mike doesn’t answer straight away, just nuzzles up under Levi’s chin as he allows himself to come down. “I’m fine,” he sighs happily. “I can’t believe I did that.. I-I didn’t mean to. It just, jesus, it felt  _ so good. _ I’m sorry.”

Levi scoffs, moving so that Mike is on his back with Levi hovering above him and knocking his knees apart to settle between his thighs. “Don’t apologize, that was the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life, Mike. You felt so good around my fingers, I can’t wait to get you on my cock, baby. Don’t you want that? Don’t you wanna feel my cock stretch you open? I wanna make you feel even  _ better _ , Mike. Can I do that for you?”

Mike squirms underneath Levi, the smaller man using small, almost unnoticeable movements to rut his hips into Mikes, their cocks sliding against each other smoothly. “I-I don’t think I can… I don’t know-”

“You can, baby, I know you can.” Levi leans down to lick around the shell of Mikes ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling, rolling his hips into Mikes. “A good slut can always cum again for their daddy. You’re a good slut, aren’t you?”

Mike moans, bringing his arms up to drape over his face as he feels his dick twitch again. “Levi,” he whines, his thighs squeezing on either side of the smaller man. “Please…”

“Say it, Mike. Say it and I’ll make you feel  _ so _ good, baby.” Levi sat back on his heels, quickly tearing open a condom and rolling it over his cock. He puts some lube into his palm, and hastily spreads it over himself before leaning back over the blonde, one arm holding him up and the other steadying his cock to rub over Mikes hole teasingly. “Come on, sweetheart, I just wanna make you cum for me. You just gotta say it. What are you, Mike?”

It’s a whisper and Mike shivers and gasps when Levis dick presses against his hole snugly, just short of popping the head in. With his arms still covering his face, Mike swirls his hips in tight circles against Levi. “Please, Levi. Please, I-I’m a good slut. I promise I’ll be good, daddy. I need-”

Mikes sentence trails off into a long, breathy moan when Levi starts to push into him slowly, his own mouth hanging open as he sheathes himself in Mike. It's perfect, so warm and tight and Mike is beautiful with his back arched off of the bed and his eyes clenched. He’s even panting beautifully, loud and erratic into the air, but the smaller man has never wanted to hear someone breathe so hard before. 

“Oh, fuck… Oh, my sweet baby boy, you like that, don’t you? You like that big cock sliding into you, huh? So- oh god, you’re so pretty on my dick, Mike.” Levi is almost all the way in, and he starts rolling his hips in time with Mikes loud moans until he can’t press in anymore, flush against Mikes ass. The blonde is gasping, his heart hammering against Levi's chest. “You sound pretty, too, sweetheart. I wanna make you cum so bad, Mike. I’m gonna fuck you  _ so so well _ .”

Mike is panting hard, his entire body tense and unmoving as he stares up at the ceiling, willing the tears in his eyes not to fall. He can’t help the small sniffle he lets out, just hopes Levi can’t hear it as he fists the sheets for dear life. 

Making Mike cry wasn’t exactly on Levi’s agenda, at least not like this. “Mike, are you hurt? Fuck. I didn’t mean to hurt you, let me-” Levi starts to pull out, but Mikes legs tighten on either side of him again, keeping him in place. 

“Please…” he whines, and Levi knows what he wants, so he pushes back into Mike slowly with a soft smile. Mikes tears finally fall when Levis' hip bones meet his ass again. “Oh my  _ god _ … Levi.” His eyes open when he feels Levi cup his face, wiping at the wetness on his cheeks. “So good,” he whispers.

Levi feels his chest swell with pride, and he knows he’s fucked. “Yeah, you’re  _ so  _ good, baby. Tell me if it starts to hurt, okay? I’ll stop.” Mike gives him a small nod and Levi hooks his arms underneath massive thighs, pushing forward until Mikes lower back is bowed off the bed, Levis hands planted on either side of his chest.

“T-that’s… jesus fuck, Levi. D-deep.”

“Yeah? That feel good, baby?” Levi kisses Mike before he can answer, a whine pushing into the smaller mans mouth when he pulls his hips back and slowly replants himself as deep as he can into the blonde. “I could be inside you forever, Mike. You feel so good on my cock, so soft and warm and so fucking tight, baby. The perfect little slut, the perfect hole for me.”

Levi’s hips pick up speed as he talks, Mikes heart pounding in his chest. He’d only heard people talk like that in one or two porn videos, and at the time he thought it was weird. How could anyone get off to someone being so nasty and  _ mean _ to them? But now, with Levi fucking into him in long, smooth strokes, Mike knows. “Perfect hole for you, Levi. Please?”

“Oh, sweet baby,” Levi cooes, slowing down again and shifting his hips to aim higher into Mikes body. A loud moan, nearly a scream, rips from the blondes chest as he goes limp beneath Levi. “What was that, Mike? What did you need, baby?”

The only answer he gets is Mike gasping when Levi starts a quick succession of thrusts right into his prostate. It steals the blondes breath, and his mouth falls open silently.

“How pretty, Mike,” Levi compliments, placing a slow kiss to Mikes jawline before making his way down the long column of his neck and ending with a bit to his nipple. Mike quakes and Levi does the same on the other side, a satisfied growl leaving him. The raven feels his gut clench violently, and speeds his thrusts once more. “I’m so close, Mike. Fuck, you feel so good on my cock.”

Levi buries himself deep into Mike, the head of his cock settling against Mikes bundle of nerves when Levi wrapps his arms around the bigger mans thighs, pulling Mike along as he sits back on his heels. “Levi,” he whimpers, blue eyes fluttering shut as Levi grinds his hips up into him.

“Yes, baby? What do you need?” Levi reaches with one hand to pinch one of Mikes nipples harshly, choking on his breath when the blonde jerks and pushes down onto his cock. “Such a fucking whore, shit, baby,” he growls.

Mike inhales sharply, drool starting to leak from one corner of his mouth that's still hanging open, a low moan rumbling in his chest constantly. “Ple- oh god, s-so good-  _ ahh _ .”

“Ooh, baby gets stupid for dick, huh?” Levi smirks as he yanks Mike down to meet his hard thrust, the blondes breath catching. He doesn’t pull out, but gives sharp, pointed thrusts to Mikes prostate over and over. “A sexy, dumb whore. Just for me, huh? Just for daddy?”

“Yes, yes,  _ yeeessss. _ Fuck yes. J-just you, daddy.” Mike whimpers, voice barely a whisper and eyes glassy. “I-  _ fuck _ … I’m so-”

Levi growls when Mikes hole spasms around him. The blonde lets out a gargled scream when Levi suddenly takes his dick in a tight hold with his thumb and first two fingers, slamming into Mike quicker. “Not yet, wait for me. You’ve been such a good whore, don’t start acting up now, baby.”

“M’good, good whore,” Mike sobs, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and into his ears. “ _ Goodgoodgood _ .” Sweat rolls off of Mikes body in delicious looking beads, his shaggy hair plastered to his forehead. His back is arched with his head pressed into the pillows, the absolute dopiest look on his face. And Levi has never seen anything more beautiful.

He’s so close, he can feel his cock pulsating inside of Mike, the fluttering of the bigger mans hole like a contrasting heartbeat. His thrusts are erratic, he’s blindly chasing his orgasm now, but still he makes sure to nail Mikes prostate each time. “Fuck, baby, let me see you cum for me.” Levi takes Mikes cock in his fist, spitting down on the head and jerking him in time with each thrust. 

Mikes breath catches and in less than three flicks of Levis wrist, the blonde is cumming again, mostly dry with only a few small spurts of clear shooting from his cock. “ _ Oh my god _ ,” he cries, a wave of pleasure crashing through his body, before he collapses into the mattress, boneless as Levi continues to fuck into his clenching hole.

“Oh  _ shit _ , Mike. So tight. I- fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Levi warns, pulling out of Mike and discarding the condom before taking his own throbbing cock in his hand. The raven falls forward, his free hand coming to brace himself above Mike as he shoots thick, warm ropes of cum over Mikes stomach and chest. “F-f-fuck, Mike,” he stutters, his gut clenching as he rides out his orgasm, until he flops down beside Mike, both men panting to catch their breath.

Neither of them speak or move for a long few minutes, and then Levi sighs contently, rolling off of the side of the bed. When he’s standing, he turns to watch Mike for a few seconds, smirking at the blonde lying with his eyes closed and arms and legs spread wide, his chest still pink and sweaty. Levi walks to his bathroom, grabbing a pack of baby wipes and some soothing lotion.

When he comes back, Mike is still laying stock still, but his eyes are wide in shock. Levi sits beside him, silently taking a few wipes from the package before slowly wiping Mike down until he’s sure there's no more cum or sweat, then doing the same to himself. He then squirts lotion into his hand, rubbing his palms together before massaging it into Mikes shoulders and chest, slowly making his way across every inch of Mikes skin. He uses extremely light touches when he gets to the blondes hole, admiring the puffy red ring as he works.

He sets everything to the side, sliding into the bed beside Mike and positioning Mike so that he was almost in a fetal posture, Levi contouring his body along the bigger mans back, one arm proposing his head up and the other wrapping around Mikes waist. “How you feeling,” he asks finally, voice quiet and soothing.

Mike huffs a few times, clearly frustrated when he can’t immediately verbalize. Levi shushes him, kissing the back of his head. Mike breathes a steadying breath through his nose before trying again. “That was so… so much.” Levi feels his chest tighten, afraid he’d pushed too hard and Mike hadn’t enjoyed himself. “I didn’t think sex would be like that. I’ve never felt so good.” Without seeing it, Levi just knows he’s blushing all the way down his chest.

“Yeah? You had a good time? I didn’t hurt you too much, did I? Wasn’t too much?”

Mike tries, and fails, to fight a moan when he recalls the way Levi fucked him, the way Levi  _ spoke _ to him. “God, no! It was so good, Levi. But I… was- was it good for you, too?” Levi can feel the way Mikes shoulders tense nervously and scoffs.

“I’ve fucked my fair share of people, taken a select few people’s virginity… But never-  _ never _ \- has anyone ever felt as good, or taken dick as good, or listened as well as you did.” The ravens hips involuntarily press forward, slipping between Mikes cheeks and snubbing over his hole, making both men hiss. “You were so fucking perfect Mike.”

The blonde shivers at the praise, a yawn accidentally slipping past his lips as he settled into Levis hold.

“Rest, Mike. And we’ll go for breakfast in the morning.” A hum of agreement is the only acknowledgement the raven gets, and before long he hears Mikes breath deepening into soft snores. “I’m absolutely fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo :) ive been working on this on and off for like, 5+ months and FINALLY am ready to post the first chapter! i want you all to be aware from the start, this story will be chaptered but //NOT// plot driven. this is gonna be HIGHLY sexual and there probably wont be any chapters without sex. if you want an actual, full plot, i dont suggest this bc im just tryna write about levi training mike to be his perfect sub 😌


End file.
